


Ah, G-gomenasai Oniisan!!

by imhyperer



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Crying, Incest, Japanese, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Twincest, Twins, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len had always loved his twin brother Rinto. Everyone could see it, from the way he clung to the older twin, to how much he seemed to love being in his company, but nobody knew the true extent of Len’s love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, G-gomenasai Oniisan!!

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid Kagamine Len and Rinto incest yaoi

        Len had always loved his twin brother Rinto. Everyone could see it, from the way he clung to the older twin, to how much he seemed to love being in his company, but nobody knew the true extent of Len’s love.

* * *

  
       It wasn’t something that Len wanted people knowing. Sure, brotherly love was fine, but his feelings ran much deeper than that. Much more than wanting to be around him, than being clingy, than platonic feelings. No, the love Len had for his brother was sinful, shameful.  
How many times now had he touched himself imagining that it was Rinto touching and dominating him, claiming Len as his own with bite marks and hickeys? How many times had he woken up in the middle of the night, panting and blinking himself back into reality, his body buzzing and boxers soaked with his own cum, all too aware of his brother mere feet away in his own bed? How many times had he pretended to sleep as Rinto jerked off, with stifled moans as Len tried desperately not to get too turned on?  
No one needed to know about that, Rinto included. Sure, the older twin would joke with Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Meiko, teasing by talking about how much Len loved him. Luckily for him, Len’s embarrassed blushing and silence was not too out of character.

        Teeth sinking into his bottom lip, Len tries to stay silent. Lying face down on his bed, ass in the air as one hand thrusts two fingers in and out of his hole, the other wrapped around his small, erect dick, Len turns his head so that he can watch his older brother sleep, eyes half open as he loses himself in the pleasure. A string of “R-rinto ah, p-please Rinto, more, ah” leaving his mouth, just daringly above a whisper. His face is burning along with his whole body as his lower abdomen turns, the arousal building and building with each passing second. Rinto moves in his sleep, rolling onto his side and giving Len a perfect view of his beautiful, sleeping face. Continuing to moan out his twin’s name, he closes his eyes.  
        He doesn’t see the other boy stirring. He is unaware of him waking up, softly yawning and blinking a few times before watching Len for a moment, curious of what he’s doing. He has no idea that Rinto’s eyes grow wide as he watches his younger brother masturbate, his name spilling from the boys lips over and over.  
        “Len..?” Rinto’s voice makes Len’s eyes snap open, forces him to freeze and stare at the older boy, who is now sitting up in bed, legs crossed and head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he stares at his younger sibling. Len scrambles to sit up too, pulling his blanket over his lap in a desperate attempt to hide his shameful erection.  
        “R-rinto, I-it’s not what you think, I…” the embarrassed teen stammers out, voice a bit higher than usual and frantic as fear washes over him.  
        “Oh, so Len-chan just needed to take care of a boner?” Rinto innocently asks, shrugging it off like it’s no big deal. “That’s okay then, Len-chan, it’s only natural. I mean, you are a fourteen year old boy, after all.” Len remains silent, tears streaming down his cheeks, arms rigid as his hands rest in his lap. “But, Len-chan? Tell me if I’m wrong, but, you were moaning my name right?”  
        Len sobs as he shamefully nods his head, having feeling like a child who wet the bed. Rinto would be so mad, he’d be disgusted! He’d know what a sick pervert his twin was, he’d want nothing to do with Len anymore! “G-gomenasai Rinto, gomen…” he sobs out, trembling as he cries, tears dripping from his down cast face onto his lap, sniffling and gasping.  
        The bed opposite him shifts, and he hears the soft sound of Rinto’s feet hitting the floor. He doesn’t look up until Rinto climbs onto his bed, sitting right in front of him with a small grin on his face. His light blue pajamas shimmer in the small amount of light cast into the twins’ shared room by the moon, and he moves so that his hands are resting on either of Len’s shoulders. “Shhh, don’t cry Len-chan. I’m not mad.” His voice is gentle and soft as he comforts the sobbing blonde.  
        “H-hontoni?” Len asks, sniffling and using the sleeve of his dark blue pajama shirt to wipe under his nose.  
        “Hontoni ga.” Rinto calmly replies, pulling Len in for a hug, his hands moving down so his arms can wrap around the younger boy’s waist. Len quickly wraps his arms around the latter’s neck, his face pressed into the crook of Rinto’s neck. “You know,” Rinto whispers to his twin, hot breath hitting the younger’s ear, “I think of you when I touch myself too, Len-chan…”  
        Len’s eyes grow wide at this. Surely Rinto is kidding, right?  
        Taking Len’s stillness as permission to keep talking, Rinto continues. “ I think of how cute you would be if you were underneath me, Len-chan, with your arms pinned down and your face all pink while you moan. Or how cute you’d be riding me.” And with that, Rinto leans so that Len is forced onto his back, the blanket now only scarcely covering the boy’s ankles, exposing his hard cock.  
        “R-rinto..!” Len gasps out, staring up at his twin hovering over him.  
        “It’s okay Len-chan,” Rinto grins, beginning to unbutton his pajama top. “Oniisan will make you feel really good, hai?” Len can only nod in response, watching as Rinto shrugs his top off onto the floor before leaning down to start on Len’s.  
        Once the shirt is completely unbuttoned, Rinto tosses it aside, connecting his lips to his twin’s. Len’s eyes grow wide as Rinto presses his lips to his, his pupils dilating as he feels the older boy bite his bottom lip gently. Parting his lips, Len lets his eyes flutter closed, pulling his arms up to wrap back around Rinto’s neck. The younger pulls away slightly, crying out as Rinto grabs his cock, giving it a playful squeeze.  
        Leaning back, Rinto smirks down at his younger sibling, gently rubbing his cock. “Aww, Len-chan’s ochinchin is so small and kawaii, daisuki~!” the older praises, repositioning himself so that his mouth is level with the boys erection. “Nee, hora~” he smiles before taking Len’s cock into his mouth.  
The moan that Len lets out is absolutely sinful, as is the feeling of his brother’s hot, silky mouth working his cock. Len watches as Rinto bobs his head, moaning, pulling away after a few blissful moments to lap at the head, a hand wrapped around and quickly fisting the shaft as he licks the precum up like a kitten. His other hand moves to Len’s asshole, three fingers slipping in easily thanks to the playing Len had been doing earlier.  
        Moan after whimper after moan escapes Len’s mouth, drool running from the corners and down his chin and neck. Rinto quickly finds his prostate, causing Len to cry out in absolute bliss. The older boy chuckles. “Len-chan’s hole is nice and ready, isn’t it?” Rinto asks, roughly thrusting his fingers. Len throws his head back, letting out a delicious cry before nodding his head.  
        “Ii, Rinto-kun, kudasi..! Your ochinchin, please Rinto, I-I need it..!” Len shamelessly begs, body trembling.  
With a hum of approval, Rinto pulls out his fingers, laying on his back and pulling Len to straddle him. Spitting on his hand, the older twin strokes himself slick before grinning lovingly at his brother. “Go ahead, Len-chan, you know what to do.” Nodding, Len reaches behind himself, grabbing his brother’s cock and lining it up with his stretched hole. Slowly, he lowers himself down onto it, strangled cries leaving his throat until he is fully seated. Eyes squeezed shut, he pants heavily, whimpers of discomfort and pleasure leaving him, his hands pressed firmly against Rinto’s abdomen. “Len-chan, ii kanji?” Rinto breathes out. Though his voice is husky with desire, concern shines through as he grabs one of Len’s hands.”  
        Len nods feverishly, though a few tears run down his cheeks. “H-hai, Rinto-kun… d-demo… itai… chotto itai…” he pants out, feeling his brother comfortingly squeeze his hand.  
        “Len-chan, gomen. Just wait a second, and it will feel really good, nee? When Len nods again, Rinto takes it as a que to move his free hand to his brother’s thigh, gripping the leg tightly as he thrusts up into the delicious heat above him.  
In absolute bliss, Len allows himself to be fucked, the pain quickly fading into pleasure as he holds onto Rinto’s hand for dear life. Thanks to the acts from earlier, he is on the edge of orgasm within moments, head lolling to the side as he moans out, “Rinto-kun, R-rinto-kun..! I-I’m cumming~!” And only a few hard thrusts later is he cumming, the pearly white liquid coating both his and Rinto’s abdomens. Rinto continues to fuck up into Len, sending the younger twin into a state of complete, fucked out, overstimulated euphoria, his cries and moans definitely able to be heard by the other four members of the house. Rinto’s own grunts and moans are quieter, but just as intense as he chases after orgasm.  
        Halting his thrusts, he flips his brother onto his back before entering him again, his thrusts erratic as he feels his orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach. “Ah L-len chan! I’m g-gonna cum, i-inside, okay?” he says between thrusts.  
        “H-hai Rin-kun!” Len practically sobs, tears filling his eyes as he wraps his arms around Rinto’s neck. “F-fill me with your cum oniisan, k-kudasai!” And with that, Rinto moans Len’s name loudly, his semen filling his little brother to the brim, and Len can feel it; he can feel the his brother’s hot, thick cum shooting into his insides, hi can feel it all the way in his stomach, and the sensation causes him to reach his second orgasm of the night.  
        With both boys panting heavily, Rinto pulls out, collapsing onto Len, arms wrapping around the boy protectively. “Suki-desu, Len-chan…” he breaths out, all too aware of the feeling of his and Len’s cum on their stomachs. “Suki-desu…”  
        “Aishiteru, Rin-kun…” Len tiredly replies, grinning happily, holding onto his brother as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first vocaloid fanfic, if you guys want to see more Kagamine Len yaoi, please comment! Suggestions are more than welcome. I was thinking of doing one with male!Mayu, Mikuo, YY2 Yuma, Utatane Piko, or male!V Flower, what do you guys think? And I was maybe thinking of having it be during/ after a concert?


End file.
